Final Fantasy Unlimited Return of Chaos
by Ray Kamiya
Summary: Several years after Final Fantasy Ulimited ends Lisa Ai and Yu go back to wonderland to find some clues as to why Chaos was formed in the first place. but meet a man who has taken Kaze's place. Who is he and why does he have the Magun?
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy Unlimited 2

Chapter 01 Yami Return of the Magun

Several years has passed since Lisa had Helped the Twins Ai and Yu find their missing parents however, She felt like she was missing something in her life.

"Lisa, HEY!!" A girls voice shouted as the Sorceress snaped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh hello Ai" Lisa smiled as The now teenaged Ai sighed at her friend.

"Lisa if you plan on finding Mister you could at least pay attention" Ai replied as Lisa looked at where she was. Herself Ai and Yu were rideing Cid's newest subway Elizabith 2, Lisa was still wearing her traditional orange dress with two belts, Ai was waring a white blouse with a plad Skirt with The Poche pocket at her side, Yu was waering his green school uniform with the penna in his hair and Chobi was still asleep in the middle of the floor.

"Its been a long time since we've been in Wonderland" Yu replied as he looked out the window of the Subway.

"Yea but least now we don't have to worry about Omega, Makenshi or Chaos" Ai pointed out as she went over to Lisa.

"Something the matter Lisa?" Ai asked as Lisa smiled.

"Nope not really its just....." Lisa started but Ai nodded

"You Miss Mister Kaze right?" Ai asked as Lisa nodded "I KNEW IT YOU LIKED HIM DIDN'T YOU?!" Ai accused as Lisa put her hands up in defence. However before she could reply The subway stopped suddenly.

"WE'RE HERE!!" Yu shouted excitedly as he and Chobi ran out.

"WAIT FOR ME YU!" Ai shouted as she chased her brother Lisa just smiled as she exited the subway.

"WHOA!" The twins stated as they looked over the landscape. A lush medew welcomed them as wild Chocobo passed by.

"Hey I wonder if Chocoimo or Chocobaba are still around?" Yu asked as Ai gave him an irritated look.

"You better be kidding me Yu!" Ai replied as Lisa smiled

"You two didn't change one bit" Lisa replied as The twins laughed as well.

Suddenly Chobi started to act up he was getting protective Yu noticed this

"HEY LOOK!" Ai pointed to the wild Chocobo all running away suddenly.

"What the?!.....oh no......I feel Omega's spirit!" Lisa replied

"But where?!" Yu asked as he looked around.

"UP THERE!" Ai screamed as she pointed at a Huge dark Raven shaped shadow.

"RUN KIDS!" Lisa shouted as Chobi warked he used his power to try and become the Ceil Chocobo however Omega attacked him Knocking him down before he could fully transeform.

"CHOBI!" Yu shouted as he ran over to his Chocobo friend. Only to get slapped away by Omega's Aura.

"This is bad......Huh?!" Lisa gasped as she noticed a caped figure walking up to them.

"Kaze?" Yu asked

"Mister?" Ai asked as the man glared at Omega. He allowed the wind to move his cape reviling a Gold cylender on his Left arm.

"My turn" The man stated as he Brought the cylender to face level

"SOIL is my power!" The Man stated as the cylender broke apart and tranceformed onto a gold tri barrol gun. Lisa, Ai and Yu were shocked

"THE MAGUN?!" They all stated in surprise as The figure Ignored them.

"I HAVE CHOSEN THE SOIL FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!!" The man shouted as he took out a bullet that was filled with sand.

"The light that dictates the time of eternaty! Bright Silver!" The man stated as he loaded the bullet. "The Darkness that dictates the time of distruction! Destroy Black!" The second charge was loaded as the man took out the final bullet. "Finally the moment that dictactes the time of extintion! Steel Grey!" The final charge was loaded as the heart of the gun beated violently and took in The dark wind around him. "PENETRATE! I SUMMON YOU.....ODIN!!" The man shouted as he fired his gun. the three charges fused in mid air as the armored warrior rode at Omega with his javelin ready to take out the flying monstrosity.

"Thats not possable!" Lisa gasped as she watched the summon Attack Omega with his Javelin. The man watched the battle as Omega's wing got pirced by Odin.

"Are you really Kaze?" Yu asked the man who seemed to react to the name.

"Kaze?........How do you know Kaze?" The man asked as he looked at Yu. "You........Your the boy who talks to Chocobo's" The man stated as Omega Blasted Odin with his dark power. "Crap Odin wasn't strong enough" The cloaked man stated as Odin started to dissaper his body seperated back to the three soil charges the man used as he re poketed them.

"What now?" Lisa asked as The man Pointed his Magun at the monster.

"Omega will rest in peices" The man stated as he drew a new bullet.

"The origin of all things! Mother Black!" He stated as the first charge went in. "A heat that will Scortch the land! Fire Red!" The man stated as he loaded the second bullet. "Finally The critical point of all things! Burning Gold!" The man stated as the final charge was set and the guns heart started to beat Violently. "BURN! I SUMMON YOU! PHENIOX!!" The man shouted as he fired the gun. All the charges went into Omega and dissapered for a while.

"Will it work?" Lisa asked as The twins watched.

"Pheniox is one of the most powerful Shokanjeu's" The man stated as Omega's body begain to swell up and become bloated like a balloon. soon Omega's body exploded into a shower of flames that formed into a flameing Bird that flew up into the sky and took the form of the Pheniox before flying away.

"Whoa..." The twins stated as Lisa looked at the man as his Magun reverted back to the gold cylender.

"My name is Yami.......I am the son of the Black Wind" He replied as he turned to leave.

"Kaze's......Son?" Lisa asked as she and the twins watched him leave.


	2. Chapter2 Soul of a Demon

FFU Chapter 02 Soul of a demon

"Yami?" Lisa asked as the Magun on Yami's arm reverted to the gold cylender on his arm.

"Yes, I am the Son of the man you Call Kaze" Yami replied as Lisa gave Yami a sceptic look.

"Kaze didn't seem to be the type to have Children. How do you explane that?" Lisa asked as Yami turned away from her and started to walk away.

"Mister...." Ai stated quietly as the trio watched the man walk away.

"You think hes looking for Kaze?" Yu asked as Lisa looked at him

"But Kaze is...." Lisa said as Ai and Yu nodded in agreement.

"He turned to soil along with Lou and Moogle and Makenshi hes not comeing back." Yu replied as Chobi ran up to them sqwarking.

"Chobi says the subway is about to leave" Yu stated as he Ran off with the Chocobo Ai followed as Lisa took another look back.

_Yami......._Lisa thought as she followed the twins onto the subway.

"Lisa what do you think about Yami?" Ai asked as Lisa shrugged

"Hes Kaze's son alright additude wise" Lisa replied as she sighed Chobi just layed down next to Yu as Ai sat beside Lisa.

"Hmmm I guess now that some of Omega's Peices are revived I guess we have to be on alert now" Lisa stated as Ai nodded Chobi Yawned as Yu fell asleep for the long ride.

Meanwhile Yami was Walking around the mountain side as he looked at the cloud lit sky.

"Makenshi . You killed Father." Yami muttered as he walked on he noticed a strange town along his route.

"That can't be" Yami gasped as he walked over into the town.

Meanwhile Lisa and the twins have gotten off the Subway after it stopped suddenly.

"Where are we?" Yu asked as Chobi walked off with the travelers behind him.

"Huh? the town of fruits?" Ai gasped as she looked at the town build from oversized fruits, with hodded people all over the place.

"This was where Ai got the poche poke" Yu stated as the furry bag monster smiled a toothy grin as Ai gave it a small pet.

"Ahhhh look!" Yu stated pointing towards one of the bridges Walking along the rope bridge was Yami wandering through the town.

"MISTER!" Ai shoued as she ran over to where Yami was, however by the time they got to where Yami was he seemed to have dissapered.

"Strange" Lisa stated as the twins continued looking for Yami.

Meanwhile in Neo Gaudium

"WHAT?! THE MAGUN HAS BEEN REBORN?!" A kid shouted from his throne

"Master please stay calm this new demon gunner can't possably handel the Magun as well as the Black Wind once did" A robed figure stated as his body extended from the floor covered in shadows.

"You seem sure of yourself Oscha" The tyrant replied as the figure bowed.

"I am Master in fact I've already sent a monster after him, Diablos will rip him apart" Oscha stated evily. as The tirant glared as his deathlord egerly.

Back in the town Lisa was looking around with the twins when.

"Lisa......" A familiar voice whispered as Lisa looked back.

"What was that?" Lisa asked as she looked around, _was that Kaze?_ Lisa asked as she was brought back to reality to Ai screaming.

"MONSTER!!!" Ai screamed as the demonic devil floated down from the Black orb in the sky.

"I am Diablos one of Eral Tyrants new Nneo Deathlords" The demon replied as yami walked up behind the travelers.

"Yami" Yu gasped as Yami took out the Magun and brought it to face level.

"SOIL! is my power!" Yami stated as the magun started to Thaw into the golden tri barrol gun with the black heart beating.

"Magun......how interesting" Diablos stated as Yami glared at the demon.

"I HAVE CHOSEN THE SOIL FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!" Yami shouted as he drew a soil charge.

"More Infanate than the open sky, SKY BLUE!" Yami stated as he drew the next Charge "Perfection that pirces the earth, GRAND BROWN!" Yami stated as he drw the final charge. "Finnaly, deception to twist reality MAGIC VIOLET!" Yami stated as the gun shook and the heart beated violently.

"APPER, I SUMMON YOU......TYPHOON!" Yami shouted as he fired the gun as the charges all flew at the demon.

However Diablos grinned as he started to absorb the charges then spat out the three soil bullets.

"MUAHAHAHA!!" Diablos laughed as Yami Glared at the demon.

"Your old Summons won't work on me boy. That Magun is old and broken as are the summon creatures it produces they can't work!" Diablos laughed as Lisa gasped.

"Thats why Yami had to use two summons on Omega" Lisa realized as Yami looked at his magun.

"Its hopeless for you to fight me with that broken gun boy just give up and bow down to Chaos!" Diablos smirked evily as Yami glared at him.

"Chaos......" Yami spoke as a small light appered between Diablos.

"Yami.......you need the neo Magun" the voice stated as Lisa Ai and Yu gasped.

"That was Kaze" Yu stated as the loght entered the Magun causeing a tranceformation to the gun.

The gun was now bright silver with angel wings comeing from the heart as well as a set of dark wings from the same place.

"Neo Magun.." Yami stated as his soil charges also changed to be compatable with the gun.

"HA This new gun can't stop me!" Diablos stated as he started to go balistic.

"I HAVE CHOSEN THE SOIL FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!" Yami shouted as he too out one of the new charges.

"The light that fights evil HIKARI WHITE!" Yami stated as the first charge was set. and he drew the next charge. "The dark wind that distroys KAZE BLACK!" Yami stated as he drew the final bullet. "The love that gives life. HOPE GREY!" Yami shouted as the final charge was set. The wings in the NeoMagun waved majestically as Yami pointed the gun at Diablos. "ROAR , I SUMMON YOU......MADEEN!" Yami shouted as he fired the gun. the three charges fused and formed a huge holy Lion with angel wings that stood on its back legs it let out a loud roar as it attacked with its holy Claws.

"WHATS THIS?!" Diablos shouted as Madeen unleashed a blast of Holy light at Diablos engulfing him and sending him back to the Eral Tyrant.

"Whoa, Amazeing" Yu stated as the summon disapered and reverted to the soil it was created from.

"Father...." Yami replied as the magun reverted to the silver cylender with the four wings covering it.

"Kaze helped you Yami" Lisa added as Yami hid the gun under his cape and walked off in silence.


End file.
